


My Heart Is Filled With The Scent Of Spring

by K1mHeechu1



Series: How Much Rain Fell In Your Eyes? [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deviates From Canon, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Quarantink Challenge, Romance, Single Parent Javi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Or: Yuzuru packs Kika's suitcase and panics. Javier and Kika make it better.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: How Much Rain Fell In Your Eyes? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721527
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	My Heart Is Filled With The Scent Of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo!  
> This is my answer to the fortieth prompt of this challenge: Suitcase.  
> This is a little side story for I Will Make You Walk Only On Flowers (aka, Babies Raising Babies) but it can be read without reading the actual fic. If you do want to read it, you can click [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480868/chapters/38596760). This is not confirmed canon for the fic... We'll know when the fic is completed if it becomes canon or not lol.  
> I know it's been a long time since I updated Babies, I'll do my best to update the main story soon!
> 
> Happy reading!

"Yuzu, we don't really need to take that many clothes. We'll end up having to take two suitcases just for her clothes!"

"Yes, we do. What if she gets cold? Or if she doesn't like her sweater? And we need to pack her the Japanese and Spanish team jackets, and also, the Korean jacket for Jun!"

"If you take all of those and we don't get her an American one, Maia will kill you."

"You're right!" Yuzuru quickly went to his phone, and Javier was sure he was telling Maia to make sure she got a kid-sized US team jacket.

"Yuzu, that wasn't... oh, ok, I give up, take them all. But don't pack too many clothes or we'll have a complete mess and our parents won't know how to handle everything." Yuzuru froze suddenly, hands still holding the small jacket. "Yuzu?"

"How are we going to do this?" Yuzuru stared at Javier with wide eyes. "Javi, we haven't been apart from her for more than two days for at least 3 years, how are we going to survive without her for so long?" He gasped, letting the jacket fall onto the bed to cover his mouth with both hands. "Javi, you won't be with me either! I'll be alone! You'll be with Spain! How am I going to sleep alone?" Javier could see the way Yuzuru was working himself up, so he gently made him sit on the bed, making sure not to bump into his foot, and rubbing his hands up and down his thighs. 

He didn't even get to say anything, a tiny figure came running into the room, and stopped, shock visible on her face when she looked at Yuzuru.

"Hi, Kika-chan. Did Effie get tired of playing with you?" Yuzuru tried to force a smile, that she obviously didn't buy.

"What happened?" She rushed to climb the bed and hugged Yuzuru tightly. "Why are you sad? Please don't be sad!" 

"I'm not sad, baby."

"Then why are you crying? Why does daddy look concerned?"

"I'm just... you're going to spend a lot of time with your grandparents while we compete, and I'll miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you and Daddy a lot too! But you'll win tons of pretty medals for the cabinet and I'll have fun with Auntie Saya. She promised to take me to a big, big theme park!"

"Did she, now?" Kika nodded, and Yuzuru smiled widely at her. "Okay, then you need to take lots of pictures to show us later." 

Javier stared at both of them, before getting up and planting a kiss on Kika's head and another one on Yuzuru's lip.

"Alright, Little Flower, help Yuzuru finish packing your bag and make sure you have all the toys you want to bring and that Pooh-kun is wearing the Seimei costume you grandma made for him." Kika gave him a thumbs up. "I'll go bribe Effie with a piece of tuna so that we can have her in the carrier for when Nam comes to pick her up."

"Go, go. I have a minion now, we'll finish in no time."

Javier simply rolled his eyes and left the room, smiling as he heard the giggling behind himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
